dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Killer Frost
, "To Another Shore"}} Killer Frost was a super-villainess. History Killer Frost was enlisted in Gorilla Grodd's Secret Society – according to Grodd, she joined simply because she loved killing. She helped attack Morgan Edge's estate, and personally killed Edge when the others weren't looking, despite no explicit orders to do so.In , "Secret Society" In a battle with the League, she inadvertently froze Clayface in a block of ice, while he was disguised as J'onn J'onzz in battle with the real Martian Manhunter (J'onn tricked her and the rest of the Society by disguising himself as Clayface.Idem. In the final battle with the League, she managed to correct her error by freezing the real J'onn, but was disabled by Flash when he created a cyclone beneath her ice column that sent her flying into the sky and asphyxiated her into unconsciousness.Idem. She later resurfaced as a member of Grodd's Legion of Doom. She, Giganta, Devil Ray, and Heat Wave were sent to Scandinavia to retrieve the remains of the ancient Viking Prince. In pulling out the wreck of the Prince's ship, the team caused an avalanche that threatened to bury a nearby building. J'onn seized Frost and forced her to use her powers to stop the avalanche, or else be buried in it herself. She succeeded, but the effort exhausted her, and she was handed over to the authorities.In , "To Another Shore" After a revolt in the Legion's headquarters split the members' loyalty between Lex Luthor and Grodd, Frost chose Grodd's side. She was defeated in the battle by Toyman and knocked unconscious.Idem, "Alive!" Once Grodd lost, Frost switched back to Luthor's side. She displayed this rapid change of loyalty by freezing all the others who opposed Luthor during the fight (which surprised the others on Luthor's side & most likely gave them the idea of not underestimating her). Luthor forgave her and ask's her to get rid of the rest, which she accepts.Idem." She also joined the Legion in fighting alongside the Justice League during Darkseid's invasion of Earth. She survived the battle and was last seen fleeing the Metro Tower along with the other surviving Legion members.Idem, "Destroyer" Powers and Abilities Killer Frost can generate waves of freezing energy (similar to Mr. Freeze's cold gun) that create ice from thin air. She can use these rays to create ice around her targets, or to create a ramp that allows her to slide rapidly through mid-air. After her abilities are augmented by Lex Luthor, she can also generate and control icebergs and ice projectiles. Background Information There have been two Killer Frosts in DC Comics. The first, Dr. Crystal Frost, gained her powers when she was accidentally locked in a thermafrost chamber. She went on a murderous rampage against men after her rejection by the man she loved. The second, Louise Lincoln, was a protégée of Dr. Frost, and duplicated her accident on purpose and then sought revenge on those who she believed had harmed Frost. The Killer Frost seen in the series seems to be based more on the second one. However, the first Killer Frost did make a few appearances in the Justice League Adventures comic series. Both Killer Frosts are usually rogues of Firestorm. The animated Frost is voiced by Jennifer Hale, who also voices Giganta. In deliberate contrast, Hale plays Giganta as a delicate, "girly" character, while Frost is rough, almost masculine. There are apparently some fans who believe that this Killer Frost could be a mutated Dora Smithy. Appearances * "Secret Society" * "I Am Legion" * "To Another Shore" * "Alive!" * "Destroyer" Footnotes External links * Category:Justice League rogues Category:Secret Society members Category:Cryokinetics